My Best Friends Millionaire Cousin
by Random Storm
Summary: Toph goes to live with her cousin Zuko, but when Zuko see she's lonely, he invites a couple of her friends.Katara Toph's best friend eagerly agrees to visit, but Katara soon thinks she might be falling for Zuko. Slighty oc,Good story though.
1. Prologue Edited

Prologue

Hello,My name is Iroh Agni, I'm a spy for the W.L.C.(White Lotus Club).I don't know why I'm telling you this. I have justreceived a assignment to protect the Leader of the New Nation Group from Long Feng an assassin.

But I have to look out for my family first, for one time I didn't and I lost my son and wife. They were murdered by one of my _enemies;_which one I still don't know. That was a long time ago though.a couple ofyears after****that I adopted Toph, an infantabandoned by her heartless parents because she is blind. She is now 16 and has a mind of her own, I must leave her with her cousin, Zuko, it will be the last place they will think to look for her. Although they have not seen each other in 5 years I'm sure they will get along. It is better then one of them getting hurt.

* * *

**OK so that is the re edited version of this prologue. Yay let it begin**


	2. Bye and Hello

Hey, everyone I'm updating this chapter so please don't read beyond this. glad you are enjoying it. I'm almosted done with it. I should have changed the names on the chapter when I'm finished with them thanks

Bye,

Random Storm


	3. Don't read 1

Hey, thank you to all who have read, reviewed and liked.

* * *

Toph's POV

Through out the whole first week I was there I never once saw Zuko,he never made an effort to welcome me. It was pretty lonely through the week,though I did talk to Katara every day and violet and I had become fast friends,I had no one else.

Final on the second week I marched in to Zuko's office/bedroom/living area, He was sitting right at his desk probably was up here the whole week. He looked up surprised then said "WHAT are you doing in here I told violet to let no one disturb me while I was WORKING." he half yelled, "NICE WELCOME, YOU KNOW HAVEN"T EVEN TRIED TO STOP BY AND SAY HEY, WELCOME TO MY HOUSE THIS WHOLE WEEK." I couldn't help but yell, I don't normal have a temper but I let it slip, when I looked up he looked surprised "I"m sorry you're right I should have come down instead of staying up here all week" he said with a forgiveness in his tone.

"I will try to make time to visit you." is what he said, "Thank you, Come on you're taking the day off." I said as I started to drag him out of his office, "No, I can't take today off, I have too much work.", "Yeah, yeah , yeah. When was the last time you took a break?" I asked , knowing the answer,  
"well,huh hmm a last no. Ok, I can't remember the last time." he answered in an honest voice.

"Today is a perfect day to take a broke, especially since you owe me for being rude." I said as I stick my tongue out

"Ok but just today." he says upset he was being told what to do, yep that's just a skill of mine. " I don't know, maybe you should be my slave for a few days" I said with an evil grin

"No, I won't", "Yes you will or else I'm telling my dad" I know I shouldn't have thrown the daddy card but it I got zuko to give me a piggy back ride down all three floors and play video games with me all day. Which was good for him I mean he actually started laughing and by the end of the day he looked semi-stress free that was the cousin I remember, yeah I know it was a while ago but we did become friends when we were younger.

"Toph I am sorry" He says to me after a game of street fighter "Its ok, but I am still pretty bored all alone in this huge house" I said seriously, "I promise I will start making time ok lil' cuz" he replied in a happy tone, " ok sounds good.I gotta go to bed night.", "Night" I hear him mumble.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I hadn't chillaxed like that in probably years it was fun, I'm glad Toph dragged me down today, but now I have to get back to work. But I couldn't help but think of a plan to surprise Toph and give her a fun summer. So I called me uncle Iroh, who was like a father to me growing up,and after a long visit, I asked if he had any of Toph's friends numbers , he said "yes, but I only have one but she will know everyone else's number", he give me the name and number and I said bye.

I called the number that belonged to a girl named Katara, she picked up after the first ring(Katara in regular and **Zuko in bold"**

"Hello"

**"Hi, is this Katara?"**

"Yep, who is this?"

**"I'm Zuko, Toph's cousin she is staying with."**

"Oh ok, is everything all right?"

**"Yes, everything is fine,I just was curious if you and Toph's other friends wouldn't mind spending the summer here with Toph."**

"Yeah, I will definitely come but I'll have to call our other friends to find out, Toph must be excited."

**"Um, Toph doesn't know and don't tell her please."**

"No problem, so how many people and how many days?"

**" I only have 6 rooms left and how ever long you want."  
**  
"Ok, who ever I get we should be up in a couple of days."

**"Thats fine, Bye."**

"Bye."

She seemed nice and everything of the plan was falling into place. I started up the stairs to get to my room/office and started thinking of better times.

* * *

YAY! The will all meet soon "happy dance"

Peace,  
Random Storm  
and P.S R&R


	4. Don't read 2

Hello, Sorry its been soo long since my last update, I went on vacation for three days and softball just started. I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm a very busy person between all my hobbies and school.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V.

I was surprise when Zuko called last night to invite me and gang to stay at his house for the summer, but I instantly agreed because I knew, 1. Toph probably needed company or else "Melon Lord" would come out, don't ask and 2. I didn't really have any plans.

So after I hung up the phone I called up the gang, which was Sokka my brother, his girlfriend Suki, Toph's best friend Aang, Her other best friend Haru, and my best friend Ty Lee and of course they all agreed to stay for the summer, and Sokka said he would drive us up in his suburban so that worked out. We had agreed we would meet at Sokka's house and then head up.

Needless to say I spent yesterday packing and getting supplies ready for the trip up, its like a 2 or 3 hour trip not even counting bathroom breaks.

I got up early this morning so that way I could double check everything because I was in charge of all the snacks and stuff like that, like always there was nothing that I had forgotten. So I left my little apartment ,got into my blue Volkswagen bug, and started to drive towards Sokka's house,thinking about how exciting this summer was gonna be.

Pulling up Sokka's drive way I look at the little house, it was blue with grey windowsills, and a bright white door.

I put my car in park ,grabbed my travel bag and walked up the stairs to the front porch.I knocked on the door and am greeted by Suki, she was only 5'6, had brownish hair and hazel eyes ,she is 21 like my brother. "Hey, you excited for this" she asks me as I walk into the house, "You know I am" I reply giving her a hug and head towards the kitchen where I know Sokka is.

I walk into the kitchen, its medium size, to my right is a dining table , in the middle is a large island, behind that was a sink, and to my left is the stove and microwave. I see my brother stuffing his face with who knows what kinda food, I swear his all ways eating.

"You should really start chewing your food." I say, "Whatever, y'know I eat to keep my figure" he says as he poses, I laugh "Sure you do". He is actually fit, standing up I only go to his shoulder, and has blue eyes like me, I just like to give him a hard time about how much he eats.

Suki walks over to the stove to make breakfast for everyone so we don't have to stop on the way up. "So whats the plan for the trip up" I ask Sokka, "Well we're all gonna get in the car and then we're going to drive on these things called roads" Sokka smartly replies, " Smartalec, seriously how long do you think it will take" I says as I roll my eyes at him "If we stay on the highway it will only take us 2 hours" He replies seriously this time, "Oh, thats not too bad" I said.

I stand up to go help Suki, when I hear people rushing into the house, I look up and see Ty lee first and then Aang only one step behind her, " Ha, I beat you once again." Ty Lee says while doing a victory dance, "Only because you cheated once again." Aang says shaking his head. Ty lee is 18 like me but she is couple of inches taller then me ,has light brown hair with purple streaks, and big brown eyes. Aang on the other hand is 16 like Toph, he is the same height as Sokka but still growing, his head is always shaved and he has cool grey eyes.

I smile at their silliness, Suki has me cutting vegetables while she seasons the eggs, I hear Sokka, Aang and , Ty lee talking in the background about sports. "Hey,guys sorry I'm late" I hear a new voice cut through the noise, I look up and see Haru, He is 17, has long brown hair that makes him look like a pirate, he about as tall as me or so and has light brown eyes.

"It's no biggie, I'm still making breakfast" Suki assures him, He looks relieved. "Alrighty breakfast is done" I say, They all jump and race to get plates. I sigh_ nothing ever changes_.

After we ate we packed our stuff in the suburban, Suki called shot gun since Sokka is driving,then in the middle row was Ty lee, Aang and Haru, I got the very back seat, which was fine. I put my headphones in, leaned my heads against the window and feel asleep.

"Wake up" I hear someone in the distance say " sheesh your a heavy sleeper" the voice mumbles, I wake up to Sokka shaking me awake "Are we here?" I ask groggily, "Yep, we just got here." he replies, he walks away to start unpacking. I get out of the car and look up, I'm in awe over how big this house is, its like five floors, it was a bright red with black windowsills.

I grab my bag and headed towards the door, where everyone else was already standing, by the time I get there the door is opened by a girl a little older than me in a maids outfit. I walk in and the inside is just as amazing as the outside, it has ceilings at least 10 feet high and the hallway are big enough for four people to walk down comfortably, the decor was black and red like the outside.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" a voice say with excitement and surprise, I turn to see Toph with a huge smile on her face, but before I can say anything I look and see her standing with a guy. He is tall, taller then Sokka even, he looks around 21, has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen they're a golden color, but what raises my curiosity is the scar on the left side of his face, it looks like a burn.

Toph is giving hugs and punching people in greeting, Toph finally introduces us from right to left "Zuko this is Sokka, Suki, Aang, Ty lee, Haru and Katara" but the whole time he won't look away from me, _this is weird, _we all say "hi". I glance around and see Sokka giving Zuko a nasty look, _great, _Zuko realizes his staring and quickly looks away.

"I hope you guys enjoy it here and if you need anything let me know" Zuko says in a host like manner, his voice is kinda deep.

"Thank you for inviting us here" I reply in a grateful voice,everyone nods their heads in agreement,

"Violet will show you to your rooms" He says in a stiff voice,and then he marches off and heads up one of the stair cases,_well that was odd, _I can't help but think, "If you guys will follow me" I hear a whisper of a voice come from followed her up the stairs to the second floor which was just for bedrooms, I picked last just so everyone would be comfortable. And so after everything I was in a bedroom that is at the end of the hallway, it is smaller then the other bedrooms but I don't mind. But the thing most interesting is it has a door on the far side of the room that is locked.

I slowly unpacked think of how much fun this summer is gonna be, and to my surprise Zuko.

* * *

END, Yay! hope you guys like it,  
R&R  
Peace out,  
Random Storm :)


	5. AN Please read

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I thought I should tell you, I finally found a beta and I'm editing all of the chapter so I should have those up very very soon. I know my writing wasn't very clean so I'm fixing the plot and sentences. Thanks for reading this

Peace out,

Random Storm


End file.
